Omnivoro
by alicenocturndreams
Summary: si realmente sawada tsunayoshi solo podia ser definido por esa palabra.fic shonen ai asi que detractores abstenerse de leer. no hagan mucho caso a este mi primer fic.Epilogo acabado.
1. omnivoro

este es mi primer fic como ya lo dice mi,por ahora parco perfil, yo no suelo trabajar sol: si no en un estudio con otras tres personas. este fic fue creado a causa del estres por el examen de entrada a la universidad y publicado mientras uno de mis amigos de estudio le da un colapso por exceso de trabajo(mikudreams siempre te recordaremos jejeje). en fin avienten de todo estoy sicologicamente adaptad a esto solo recuerden que este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y que pertenece a su respectivo autor y que lo hice como un amuleto para poder pasar a la uni asi que por favor tengan criticas constructivas , soy novat.

Omnívoro

Omnívoro esa era la única palabra capaz de describirlo, Sawada Tsunayoshi había sido un gran misterio para él desde hace un tiempo (tras la llegada de ese extraño de ese bebe).

De todos los herbívoros que estudiaban en Nanimori Gakuen, Sawada era el más fácil y divertido de asustar (nunca le harían confesar que en algunas ocasiones llego a buscarlo para asustarlo por ver su expresión; en todo caso el se lo buscaba por ser un herbívoro tan débil).

Hasta que un día comenzaron los escándalos: explosiones, disparos, bebes mafiosos y peleas (con rivales dignos) con "otras escuelas", por anillos, etc. En esas ocasiones Sawada Tsunayoshi había mostrado una transformación para pelear pero al final volvía a ser dame-Tsuna; y la más reciente pelea en el futuro, diez años adelante…

En ese lugar en encontró muchas peleas y dignos rivales pero en su mente solo cabían 2 cosas: el Tsunayoshi de ese futuro estaba muerte y el de su época tan débil y herbívoro debía madurar y transformarse en un carnívoro (cosa que logro) para proteger a la estúpida manada que lo sigue y eso le hizo sentir muchas cosas .

Saber que Sawada estaba muerto hacía que un peso se asentara en su pecho, y el pensar que se transformo en un carnívoro le aceleraba el corazón, pero el saber que lo hizo por esos herbívoros hacia que sintiera asfixia (se negaba a creer que eran celos).

Ahora que habían vuelto no dejaba de seguirlo (estaba seguro que Tsunayoshi no se daba cuenta pero que el bebe si) y pensar, pensar en lo que era el peli café, Un carnívoro o un herbívoro? mientras lo observaba en cualquier situación ,como el ir a comprar un pastel con el niño vaca y esa curiosa niña china o verlo estresado y torturado por su maestro particular (ver su expresión asustada le gustaba, e decir verdad cualquier expresión en su rostro le gustaba) a pesar que en alguna ocasiones al verlo con el espadachín, el vago de las dinamitas o esas dos chicas tontas ,tenía ganas de golpear a Sawada hasta la muerte o a esos dos tipos (si eso eran celos, ya lo había admitido) por eso había decidido que Sawada Tsunayoshi debía ser de su propiedad y más le valía aceptarlo.

* * *

-Sawada Tsunayoshi- dijo con su usual tono de voz

-hiiiiieeee! Hibari-san, mande dis… disculpe –dijo disculpándose al tiempo que volteaba con un tono asustado. Al voltear, Hibari puedo observar su rostro un poco sonrojado por la sorpresa (o quizá vergüenza) y preocupación en sus ojos (eso tal vez se debía a que había quedado de verse con ese par de idiotas y no habían llegado y ni llegarían, el se había ocupado de eso).

-de ahora en adelante serás de mi propiedad, acéptalo o prepárate para las consecuencias-señalo con un voz completamente calmada (lo que indicaba para Tsuna su determinación) y una mirada capaz de congelar el infierno.

- que que que Hi..Hibari san que di..Dice… por qué?-mientras se ponía completamente rojo y nervioso

- porque eres un misterio para mi, en algunos momentos eres un herbívoro molesto en otras ocasiones un carnívoro; a mí no me gustan las cosas a la mitad pero por alguna extraña razón en ti eso no me molesta, quiero saber que eres además que cada vez que alguno de esos tipos de tu manada se te acercan tengo ganas de matarlos.

-entonces, Solo quieres saber que soy?- dijo un tranquilo Tsuna con la mirada calmada como Hibari solo se la había visto en contadas ocasiones( el modo superintuicion según había escuchado decir al bebe)-tu me gustas Hibari-san pero no quiero ser solo un fenómeno de circo que te guste observar mi respuesta es : No-

Eso a Hibari lo cabreo (el pequeño se negaba) así que hasta el, con una tonfa lo puso contra la pared más cercana y acerco su rostro con el de Tsunayoshi, mirada con mirada; el menor se encontraba tranquilo y sin apartar la mirada, casi sobre los labios de Hibari comenzó a hablar:

-soy un omnívoro, para ti las personas son carnívoras o herbívoras y según tu yo tengo algo de ambos, así que eso vendría siendo en tu clasificación, esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta y si ya sabiendo que soy deseas seguir con eso de ser de tu propiedad no me negare- termino diciendo rojo como un tomate y con los ojos cerrados.

Eso impresiono a Hibari: es cierto ya tenía su respuesta pero realmente lo que quería era a todo el omnívoro que mejor, así podría seguir observándolo sin caer en algo tan bajo como un acosador. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado lo apreso más con la tonfa y termino de unir sus rostros en un beso.

Así Sawada Tsunayoshi había aceptado ser el omnívoro de Hibari Kyouya.


	2. nubes lejanas

Las nubes son tan lejanas como su guardián…; Tsuna se pregunta como es que comenzó a pensar de esa manera de Hibari-San.

Aunque pensándolo bien algo tenia que ver ese viaje al futuro, quizá fue cuando comenzó a soñar con el (y no las clásicas pesadillas provocadas por el clásico entrenamiento) en lugar de Kyoko.

La primera vez que paso eso se asusto, pues desde el kínder Kyoko había sido su ilusión (lo mas cercano que el conocía a una relación) y ahora en vez de soñar con ella su mente creo un sueño tan raro… pervertido! (como podría llamarse un sueño donde su guardián lo besa y el le corresponde y… demasiado para él) se moriría de vergüenza si alguien se enterara de su sueño.

Al día siguiente de eso no podía ver a la cara al pelinegro durante el entrenamiento (por consiguiente fue "mordido hasta la muerte") y cuando se atrevió a verlo a la cara no pudo más que quedarse sin habla: se veía realmente bien, tan confiado de sí mismo y su mirada ya no le causaba tanto miedo.

* * *

Esa imagen perduro en su cabeza, comenzó a observar mas de cerca a su guardián, los pequeños detalles que le hacían pensar que su guardián no era tan lejano (aceptar regalos de san Valentín, cuidar de Hibird, etc.) así como su manía de meditar, dormir o lo que sea hacia al observar las nubes; sin darse cuenta comenzó a sentir "eso" por su guardián, se sentía tan confundido… ¿En verdad eso era estar enamorado?

En eso pensaba mientras estaba recostado gajo la sombra de un árbol en medio del parque, cuando sintió a alguien acercarse (se tenso, Reborn estaría feliz de saber que cada día dame-tsuna aprendía mas sobre como actuar como un miembro de la mafia) gracias al cielo al voltearse se encontró con dino-san (su hermano adoptivo y también sensei de cierto pelinegro que lo traía ido)

¿Tsuna hermanito, que haces aquí, solo?-dijo un alegre Dino mientras se sentaba al lado de Tsuna y sacaba a Enzo de su chaqueta para que disfrutara del clima (parecía tan "feliz" Enzo)

Tsuna se debatía sí decirle a su "hermano" acerca de lo que sentía, dino entendía en muchos aspectos a Tsuna, confiaba en él y también conocía al jefe del comité disciplinario, si le decía ya no cargaría con sus dudas el solo.

Dino-San yo. Yo hace tiempo que estoy confundido por algo y no se que hacer- dijo armándose de su siempre poco valor(sobra decir que cada día este aumentaba para algún día ser "el gran decimo capo vongola ")

¿Que pasa Tsuna? ¿Sigues dudando si esta bien o no formar parte de la mafia?-dijo con una sonrisa el decimo Cavallone, el mas que nadie entendía como se sentía tsuna respecto a eso.

No… sí…un poco aunque ya no tanto, con el tiempo me he hecho a la idea, no es eso, más bien es alguien…-dijo muy avergonzado y rojo Tsuna.

¿Quien? ¿Kyoko-Chan la hermana de tu guardián del sol? ¿O esa simpática de Haru? Te diré que no soy muy bueno en el tema de las relaciones hermanito

No… bueno sí he pensado en relaciones pero… no ellas. Tu Lo conoces- dijo avergonzado y volteando la cara hacia Enzo "que lucia divertido en el pasto".

¿Lo conozco? Ohhhh-dijo Dino sorprendido y también rojo al darse cuenta de la situación, luego añadió (solo para confirmar)-¿Te gusta un hombre, Tsuna?

Cre…creo que sí – dijo vacilante con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza baja

Hermanito, mírame- Tsuna volteo a verlo apenado- No tiene nada de malo que te guste un hombre, excepto si eso te lastima- dijo serio Dino viéndolo a los ojos - ¿Quien es? Solo quiero saber si es bueno para ti- termino sonriendo

Yo… gracias Dino-San- le sonrió muy feliz Tsuna- En realidad me cuesta trabajo decirlo…pero el me gusta… no se si me corresponda es… Hibari-San- termino de decir

¿Que? ¿Kyoya -Kun?- dijo un sorprendido rubio- realmente nunca imagine que fuera él-

Si, yo tampoco imagine enamorarme de un hombre y mucho menos de Hibari-San. El e tan serio, es mas yo se que él seria mucho mejor capo que yo, todos le temen, aunque si te fijas bien el no están malo- termino de decir mas calmado

Es cierto Kyoya-Kun puede dar miedo pero es una persona muy confiable, aunque realmente no creo que el fuera mejor jefe que tu, tu fuiste elegido por tu forma amable de ser; realmente no importa si son hombres, yo creo que deberías de decírselo, yo te apoyo.

¿Pero y si me dice que no? Yo no podría volver a verlo a la cara, eso me causa ansiedad, ya no se que hacer!-dijo un alterado Tsuna

Calma tsuna lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no te dirá nada cruel o te "morderá hasta la muerte" para rechazarte- Tsuna se estremeció ante esas opciones pero nada lo preparo para la ultima – Quizá lo mas preocupante seria si dejara de ser tu guardián-

No! Eso no-dijo Tsuna muy adolorido y pensando en los problemas que habría

Disculpa Tsuna, no debí verte dicho eso. Debes decirle por tu bien para que te concentres, esto te causa demasiado nerviosismo. Estoy seguro que el no dejara de ser tu guardián solo por eso, es una bobería que imagine- termino de decir apenado por poner a su hermanito en esa posición.

No lo se Dino, pero si debo de pensar en lo mejor para todos, seria mejor no decirle. Si le dijera y me rechaza ya no seria mi guardián si decide irse pero si me rechaza y no se va daría lo mismo pues yo ya no podría verlo a la cara- dijo triste pero convencido de lo que decía(si cada día progresaba mas como alumno de Reborn).

Pero si el dijera que si Tsuna, tu y el podrían tener una relación y siempre he pensado que el ocupa afecto; pero si tu piensas que es mejor no decirle, no lo hagas, yo tampoco le diré, te apoyare aunque no este del todo de acuerdo.

Gracias Dino-San pero se que es lo mejor; ya es tarde creo que debería volver a casa, ¿Me acompañas? Mi madre estará feliz de que vengas.

De acuerdo solo por no decepcionar a mama.

* * *

De esa plática ya había pasado una semana y Dino quizá había vuelto a Italia por que no lo había visto y aunque le doliera seguía pensando que seguir observando a su guardián a lo lejos era lo correcto.

Ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro: desayuno corriendo perseguido por reborn que lo atosigaba con que llegaría tarde, encontrarse con sus amigos (con las usuales peleas de Gokudera contra Yamamoto) un día usual; a la salida la maestra le dijo que se quedara por que quería hablar con el, en fin no hizo mas que comentar lo de siempre: pon mas atención, etc.

Yamamoto y Gokudera le dijeron que lo esperarían afuera pero cuando salió del salón no vio a nadie en el pasillo, al no verlos se puso a esperar y también a pensar: quizá se habían encontrado con los demás y se olvidaron de el o… quizá les habían atacado (dios, cada día se volvía mas paranoico, estúpido Reborn) tan distraído estaba que no sintió a alguien acercarse.

Sawada Tsunayoshi- dijo con su usual tono de voz

Hiiee, Hibari-San ma-mande – dijo volteando en medio del pasillo y parándose con su tono de voz asustado, ¿Que hacia el ahí? El solo quería olvidarse de su guardián y en lugar de eso el estaba ahí solo y con Hibari mirándolo como si le analizara y a la vez no existiera.

De ahora en adelante serás mío, acéptalo o… "te morderé hasta la muerte" si te niegas- dijo completamente calmado y con una mirada capaz de congelar el infierno, ¿que era eso? ¿Que acababa de oír? Realmente le estaba pidiendo eso ¿Por qué?

¿Qué que? ¿Hi Hibari-San que dice? ¿Por qué? No, no- no paraba de tartamudear, completamente rojo y nervioso.

Por que eres un misterio para mi, el algunos momentos ere un herbívoro molesto, en otras un carnívoro, a mi me molestan las cosas a medias pero tu no… además no tolero ver como se te acercan otros herbívoros, así que quiero saber que eres y por eso serás mi pareja- dijo calmadamente el presidente del comité disciplinario.

A Tsuna se le fue el alma, el lo veía como un fenómeno de circo, solo le atraía su transformación por proteger a otros y sus celos cuando se le acercaban, tenia que mantenerse tranquilo, debía saber aunque doliera todas la razones y sentimientos de Hibari y Hibari debería saber los suyos…

Pero entonces ¿solo quieres saber que soy?- dijo un "tranquilo" Tsuna con la mirada calmada –tu me gustas, pero no quiero ser solo una cosa que te guste observar, no lo seré-

Eso se noto que a Hibari lo cabreo, avanzo hasta el, con una tonfa lo puso contra la pared del pasillo y se acerco hasta su rostro mirada con mirada, Tsuna estaba tranquilo pues al ver el rostro de Hibari supo que no mentía: realmente lo quería de pareja (no solo por que si) ahora solo debía acabar con la excusa del pelinegro y casi sobre sus labios hablo

Soy un omnívoro, para ti las personas son carnívoras o herbívoras y según tu, yo tengo algo de los dos así que eso soy, ¿eso responde tu duda no? Si aun deseas seguir con lo de hacerme de tu propiedad no me negare-

Vio a Hibari sorprendido, también como su excusa salía volando y como terminaba de darse cuenta que realmente deseaba ser su pareja y después fue sujetado con mayor fuerza y finalmente besado por su nube.


	3. Declaración, noviazgo y presentación fam

Este es el cap. Final de este fic, lo empecé para ser un amuleto al presentar mis exámenes de admisión a la uni. Y ahora que voy a inscribirme me parece justo presentar el final (además no había tenido la oportunidad de traspasar mis escritos).

Declaración, noviazgo y presentación familiar

Me gusta visitar es un lugar tranquilo pero esta vez mi viaje fue problemático: nunca espero ser un casamentero.

Acabe siendo el casamentero de mi hermanito y sería más fácil si quien le gustara no fuera su guardián de la nube.

Nuestra conversación sobre eso no acabo bien, el no está dispuesto a decirle sus sentimientos por temor y aunque prometí no decir nada, nunca dije algo sobre no intentar que ellos se acercaran.

Por eso estoy frente a la puerta de Hibari, tengo un plan, creo en que quizá los sentimientos de Tsuna son correspondidos (lo nota a veces: un ligero destello en sus ojos oscuros cuando Tsuna sale a relucir)

-¿qué quieres cavallone? – fue el cordial recibimiento

- jeje, solo pase a saludarte, hola!- el prefecto le cerró la puerta en las narices aunque el rubio alcanzo a colarse.

- ya me saludaste, lárgate- soltó un ya molesto pelinegro

- no vengo en plan social, yo… solo ocupo hablar con alguien… - el prefecto parecía no prestar atención pero prosiguió, su plan lo ocupaba así - ¿Qué piensas de que a mí me guste un hombre?

- es tu vida; ¿solo para eso me molestas?

- Hibari no es solo eso; necesito alguien con quien hablar si quieres ignórame, lo acepto pero solo escúchame, por favor- decía un cavallone digno de ganarse un óscar, como lo hecho a tonfazos decidió continuar. – La persona que me gusta es alguien frágil pero a la vez tan fuerte, mucho más de lo que yo fui cuando estaba en su posición – ahí apareció el gesto que aparece cuando se menciona al decimo Vongola – Sí Hibari, me gusta Tsuna, me gusta alguien a quien yo siempre espere ver como un hermano- termino de decir cabizbajo (la autora piensa que el caballo salvaje merece un Oscar).

Cuando volteo hacia el pelinegro, vio una mirada que le helo la sangre: la suma de sus ganas de pelear multiplicado por un instinto territorial que nunca había visto junto con el ataque de unas tonfas que por suerte logro esquivar (sin Romario, si Hibari quería pelea, dino no saldría limpio) aunque habría valido la pena, comprobó que sus suposiciones ahora solo debía hacer que el pelinegro expresara lo que sus ojos expresaban…

Hibari ¿por qué actúas así? … ¿acaso tu también sientes algo por Tsuna?- soltó en un tono sorprendido y herido incluso celoso (ni el mismo entendía cómo es que se volvió tan buen mentiroso)

L-A-R-G-A-T-E! , aléjate de él! – fue lo que el prefecto alcanzo a sisear, los dientes fuertemente apretados de pura furia.

¿Por qué? Tsuna no es tuyo ni de nadie! … me has ayudado a darme cuenta de lo que siento y debo de hacer me voy, te considero mi amigo pero quiero a Tsuna …

Termino de decir el cavallone dejando a un cabreado y sorprendido Hibari, mientras abandona el departamento. Esperaba que la posesividad que vio en los ojos de Hibari lo impulsara a hacer algo: del prefecto no esperaba una dulce declaración pero si una confrontación que animara a su hermanito a decirle lo que sentía por el (y que el guardián de la nube aceptara a el menor).

No tuvo que esperar mucho a que el pelinegro reaccionaria, el equipo que mando a vigilarlo le acaba de informar que el jefe del comité disciplinario estaba amenazando a la nueva maestra de Tsuna en el estacionamiento.

Hibari por favor deja a esa pobre mujer – dijo acercándose a la escena formada por esa pobre mujer – dijo acercándose a la escena formada por el pelinegro y una asustada mujer.

¿Tus hombres se cansaron de seguirme? ¿tú viniste a reemplazarlos?

Supongo que pensabas hacer que la maestra hiciera que Tsuna se quedara solo para después tu hablar con el. Ya que la mujer sabe cuál es su papel, ¿podrías dejar que se valla?-

El pelinegro dejo de sujetar a la mujer con las tonfas, esta se termino de subir a su auto (fue atacada antes de subir a su automóvil) murmurando cosas como juventud perdida y descarriada.

¿Qué pensabas hacer con Reborn y los otros? ¿crees que dejarían a Tsuna solo?

Pensaba reclamar lo que es mío; ¿acaso piensas declarar a tsunayoshi de tu propiedad?- ante lo ultimo alzo las tonfas que traía en las manos esperando la respuestas.

Ya sé que es tuyo, no me atrevería a quitártelo, no lo amo, no de esa manera, lo que dije era para saber que sentías por él, sé que eso te debe cabrear pero no m e importa, te propongo ayudarte con los cabos sueltos de tu plan, solo prométeme que no lo dañaras.

Idiota, mañana hablare con él , tu solo quítame a la manada de herbívoros de en medio –

Cavallone asintió, el pelinegro nunca diría que aceptaba cumplir una promesa, pero nunca dijo que no aceptaba, la nube que siempre va por su cuenta… eso lo hizo sonreír mañana seria un día muy entretenido.

Para Gokudera el día comenzó como cualquier otro día, lavarse, vestirse tomar algo parecido a un desayuno, salir de su casa rumbo a la del juudaime y encontrarse con el friki del beisbol en el camino, al llegar ahí salir junto con Tsuna a la escuela donde tendría que lidiar con lo de siempre (maestros idiotas, compañeros idiotas y el mas idiota de todos… ese friki)

Todo fue normal hasta la salida: una estúpida maestra le pidió al bossu quedarse y aunque deseaba quedarse el juudaime dijo que no era necesario, así que junto al idiota se quedaron a esperar afuera del aula hasta que aprecio el decimo Cavallone, quien los saludo alegremente

¿¡Oí chicos donde esta Tsuna!

Esta adentro charlando con una profesora

Estúpido friki! No debes de dar la agenda de el decimo!

Ya ya Gokudera-kun tienes razón, pero soy un amigo así que no hubo daño. Vine a verles para invitarlos a salir, así que esperare aunque tengo sed podríamos ir por algo?

El pelinegro acepto, el por su parte decidió quedarse así que el idiota le dijo que le traería algo, cuando se iban escucho que Yamamoto preguntaba por el estúpido guardián de la lluvia del varia, molesto decidió seguirlos diciendo que si dejaba que el friki fuera por su bebida seguramente al platicar equivocaría el pedido.

Cuando bebían y charlaban vio el reloj y decidió que era tiempo volver por el decimo.

Dino-san quizá ya deberíamos volver

Creo que Gokudera tiene razón, si queremos salir juntos jejej

Bueno ok, volvamos por mi hermanito

Aunque el rubio acepto de buena gana, mientras Yamamoto y el avanzaban notaron las formas un tanto idiotas de distraerlos, hasta que sus sospechas de que algo pasaba fueron confirmadas por la aparición de él pajarraco de Hibari por una ventana. Fue lo último que alcanzo a notar antes de echarse a correr seguido de los otros dos; mientras el Cavallone decía

Por favor! No creo que debas de interrumpir!

No. Hoy no es un día normal, si fuera un día normal lo que sus ojos verían seria al prefecto buscando pelea con el decimo y no una pelea de bocas (que al parecer el pelinegro está ganando) y que Tsuna corresponde de muy buena gana, hasta que los otros dos los alcanzan de manera intempestiva y ruidosa, lo que hace que dejen de besarse y voltear a ver a sus tres espectadores

Se supone que no llegarían, realmente eres un inútil Cavallone- decía un Hibari con su tono normal que sonaba menos agresivo por sostener en sus brazos a un muy rojo decimo Vongola.

Hibari-san, podría soltarme?- el pelinegro pareció ignorar lo dicho por el, se limito a sonreír de medio lado , acercar su rostro al cuello del castaño y morderlo hasta dejar marca.

No se te olvide de quien eres- añadió para después soltarlo y salir del lugar, dejando a todos impactados.

Como se atreve a hacerlo eso al juudaime – comenzó a alegar Gokudera

Pues yo creo que eso no molesto a Tsuna – soltó un muy divertido Yamamoto al ver los sucesos acontecidos.

Bueno es cierto, pero yo te debo una disculpa Tsuna, te dije que no diría nada sobre tus sentimientos y no lo hice aunque nunca dije que no metería mano, je perdón. Ahora dinos como te fue?- termino de forma picara el decimo Cavallone

Es que yo…

Dame Tsuna _parla _o te lo sacare con una bala de la última voluntad- dijo un salido de la nada Reborn con Leo apuntando a la nuca de Tsuna- tu familia tiene derecho a saber y tu a decir- termino el hitman al tiempo que llegaban Riohei, lambo , i-pin, Haru, kyoko e incluso la tímida chrome (todos).

Tsuna que pasa? Decían todos

Chicos… yo… estoy… saliendo con hi-Hibari-san – termino de decir completamente rojo, los demás se mostraban incrédulos y sorprendidos; mientras su súper intuición le decía Tsuna que su maestro particular planeo esto desde el principio.

Fin

Gracias por leerme, este es el final de este fic. Ya saben si gustan mandar un review es mas choko para mi (gracias stravagansta por prestarme tu compu y a cigar blues mixes por inducirme al yaoi)


	4. Convivencia familiar

**Epilogo**

**Convivencia familiar**

-Hibari-san… basta mghh…por favor aghh- gemía Tsuna, victima de uno de los ataques hormonales del jefe del comité disciplinario.

Un muy avergonzado y cabreado guardián de la tormenta escuchaba eso, sin poder ir a salvar al castaño pues la última vez que los interrumpió acabo inconsciente en la enfermería, cortesía de esa malditas tonfas.

-Aghh Hi…hibari-san… aun no estoy ahmmgg listo, shotto matte kudasai…ahhgg- gimió mas alto.

Joder! Los ojos casi se le salen de las orbitas al escuchar eso (sin contar el lindo sonrojo). Ese infeliz! Ahora si fue suficiente! Se levanto dispuesto a terminar en la UCI del hospital de Namimori con tal de parar al prefecto.

Una mano le detuvo, volteo para encarar al imbécil que evitaba su tarea de mano derecha… y se encontró con una estúpida sonrisa.

-Gokudera quizá sea mejor no interrumpir.

¿Que? ¿No escuchaste? Ese idi…- fue interrumpido por el dedo de Yamamoto sobre sus labios, en una clara invitación a bajar el volumen (desde -cuando el friki del beisbol se tomaba tantas libertades con su persona?).

-Si, si escuche, llegue justo en ese momento je, tu expresión era muy graciosa jeje- luego añadió con su acostumbrado desenfado.

-Hibari podrá ser de lo mas voluble pero creo que jamás dañaría a Tsuna, además, si Tsuna realmente no quisiera se debatiría mejor; vámonos los demás nos esperan para comer, Tsuna nos alcanzara mas tarde. Los demás comprenderán que esta en una cita.

-Idiota! "eso" que esta sucediendo allá, no es un a cita!- exclamo mientras se alejaban por el pasillo.

-Creo que para Hibari lo es, jejeje , aunque concuerdo contigo; si yo tuviera una cita llevaría a esa persona a un lugar lindo. ¿A donde te gustaría ir Gokudera?.

Hayato dejo de caminar. ¿Que estaba tratando de decir el idiota?

-Bueno, si tuvieras una cita con alguien que te gustara. ¿A donde la llevarías?...

¡Ese Imbécil!, ¡Casi Le Da Un Infarto! ¡Debería Aprender A Comunicarse Bien! ¡Joder! ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Salir con el idiota? Ni el se entendía.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en el restaurante de suchi del viejo de Yamamoto

-Yoh! Chicos!- saludo Yamamoto al lado de Gokudera, que seguía enfurruñado y en su mundo.

-Oi y Tsuna-san?- pregunto Haru al lado de los hermanos Sasagawa y a la izquierda de Chrome.

-Etto , Tsuna esta en una cita- dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias – Eso no es una cita!- interpelo el peligris.

Lo captaron al instante; todo los ahí presentes habían sido testigos de esas "citas", como mínimo un vez.

-Ahhh… el amor!- suspuiro Bianchi mientras abrazaba y mimaba a reborn.

Los demás también suspiraron pero de cansancio…

Uno podría esperar que siendo la pareja de Tsuna, el jefe del comité disciplinario fuera discreto con su relación, y lo eran. En el colegio Nami seguía siendo el imponente jefe y "Sawada" solo era un herbívoro; pero fuera de la escuela el tiempo libre de Tsuna que no fuera de Reborn era de el y que, donde o quien (siempre y cuando supiera valorar su vida) fuera testigo de la relación no importaba.

-… Es raro- soltó kyoko después de un gran silencio; esa frase expresaba lo que todos sentían en ese momento con esa situación. se estaban volviendo locos y todos lo pensaban : ¿Por Que El? ¿Que Va A Pasar?. Solo esperaban que alguno de ellos lo soltase ya…

-Tsuna-san hizo una elección extraña _hahi_!- dijo Haru un poco nerviosa. Los ojos de Reborn mostraron un brillo malicioso y prefirió callar desde su posición, entre los brazos de Bianchi: la bomba acaba de se soltada.

-En el corazón no se manda – fue la escueta respuesta de Bianchi, que al ver "dormido" a Reborn entre sus brazos comprendió que esto era de ellos y no debía intervenir.

-Es una lastima que ninguna de nosotras lograra hacerlo feliz, pero tsuna-kun siempre nos tendrá como amigas- soltó suspirando kyoko a haru de manera resignada.

Eso los sorprendió, Ryohei parecía analizar lo que dijo su hermana y todos voltearon hacia ellas. A los chicos jamás se les paso por la cabeza lo que ellas sentían respecto a eso; al fin y al cabo se suponía que a Tsuna le gustaba Kyoko y que Haru estaba enamorada de el, técnicamente ambas eran rivales hasta la voltereta final donde Hibari, sin competir les gano.

-¡Si! Siempre seremos sus amigas. Perdimos pero peleamos con honor _hah_i! – dijo Haru que extendió su mano hasta Kyoko.

Kyoko acepto la mano de Haru y prosiguió el discurso – ¡Si! ¡Llego el momento de claudicar!. ¡Aunque no lo crean las dos descubrimos que Tsuna era muy importante para nosotras y decidimos hacer un pacto para no perder la amistad entre nosotras!

-¡Así que aunque perdimos ante un hombre mas le vale tratar bien a Tsuna! ¡Por que como amigas también somos capaces de hacer todo por el! – termino Haru ya con su típica expresividad.

-Pues yo creo que a su manera lo trata bien. Deben quererse mucho, por eso esta bien que se demuestren sus sentimientos al máximo, pero, a veces son ¡Apasionados Al Extremo! – soltó el guardián del sol y luego en un susurro casi inaudible dijo – ¡_Yo No Sabia Que Se Podía Besar Así_!- acabo diciendo con un gran sonrojo.

Se formo otro silencio incomodo en la mesa, roto de pronto por una risa suave, casi con miedo de ser escuchada; al voltear hacia el sonido se toparon con una Chrome sonriendo, con un sonrojo notable y la expresión fija en el vacio y hablando a la nada – hehe, si maestro hehe- al ver que todos la observaban se sonrojo aun mas – Etto ...es que… Mukuro-sama dice que Bossu y el hombre nube nos quieren volver voyeristas!

Sin palabras de nuevo. Todos lo pensaban: El cabeza de piña tenia razón; de pronto una neblina morada y ¡Puff! Ante ellos estaba Rokudo Mukuro.

-¡Kufufufu, por favor!. No me dejen mentir saben que esos dos sacan chispas donde a kyoya le plazca. Yo creí que Tsunayoshi tendría mejor gusto ,tsk ¡Ya Que!- exclamó - Yo hubiera sido mejor partido

-Quien te crees!- gritó Gokudera ,pero era demasiado tarde a la mente de todos ellos llegaron imágenes de Tsuna con Mukuro, suficiente para perder los pocos nervios que les quedaban y cuando volvieron en sí nada quedaba de Mukuro excepto Chrome.

-Por lo menos, sabemos que Hibari es mejor que Mukuro para Tsuna; el parece feliz, así que yo creo que eso es lo único que importa o ¿No Gokudera?- prosiguió el guardián de la lluvia viendo a las orbes verdes de Gokudera.

-Yo… yo- parecía que le costaba hablar ¿Por qué el friki del beisbol lo miraba asi?- ¡Bueno si eso hace feliz al jyuudaime!, nada mas debe de importarnos.

-¡Bueno si, todos concordamos en eso!- termino Yamamoto teniendo el consentimiento de todos los ahí presentes.

Después todos siguieron comiendo y platicando, en espera de aquel que los había hecho amigos o mejor dicho una familia; siendo observados por una feliz Bianchi y un Reborn ya no dormido esperando que llegara el otro para terminar la lección del día.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala del comité disciplinario del colegio Nami estaban 2 figuras abrazadas en un sillón

-Gracias por esperarme…Hibari-San yo se k es difícil …-decia Tsuna sonrojado a mas no poder, con la respiración acelerada mientras abrazaba a un Hibari ocupado en regular su respiración contra el cabello castaño.

-No siempre va ser así…Tsunayoshi, no te quiero forzar pero me gusta que mi pareja este conmigo completamente…-

Lo sabia, el lo sabia: su pareja era un carnívoro, un ser que se mueve por instintos y aunque jamás lo dañara o forzara por su autocontrol sabe que últimamente este falla, en los besos Hibari se estaba volviendo brusco y mas apasionado de lo norma y eso lo asustaba. ¿Y si Hibari no se controlaba? ¿Se cansaría de esperarlo?

Debía de confiar y de estar seguro, por dios ¿por que dudaba? Hibari lo quería, tanto que incluso paro el mejor beso de sus vidas solo por que como el herbívoro que es se asusto al sentir al prefecto volver ese beso mas profundo y comenzar a acariciarle los costados bajo la ropa. Y además estaba su familia quien siempre lo apoyaría, ya se lo habían dicho cuando tuvo que decirles de su nueva relación.

Se abrazo mas al prefecto y beso su frente para luego besar sus labios y…- atchu! ¡Etto disculpa creo que alguien habla de mi! U.U!

-Supongo que tu manada de herbívoros- soltó el prefecto. -¡Cierto! Que de de ir a comer con ellos, lo olvide- dijo un poco alterado. – ¿que beso también que te hago olvidar el mundo?- acoto la nube. –¡calla! ¿Me podrías llevar?

La nube no respondió, pero comenzó a arreglar las ropas del castaño y después las suyas.

Al llegar se encontró con que todos lo esperaban, (gracias al cielo obviaron los chupetones que traía) y le sonrieron he hicieron espacio en la mesa.

Cuando se acomodo noto la mirada del arcobaleno quien se dirigió a el..

-Un gran jefe ocupa la lealtad de su familia en todas sus decisiones y tu la tienes- dijo para luego arrearle un golpe en la frente al menor.

Lo que provoco un gran escándalo y quito el dramatismo que esa respuesta daba, bueno eso fue lo que su intuición le decía y realmente no tenia ganas de quejarse mucho hoy, tenia un gran novio (y algún día seria capaz de darle TODO) y una gran familia que aceptaba su relación a pesar de tenerle unos reparos a su pareja.

**fin**


End file.
